


About aphrodisiac teas and all nighters

by miss_fictions



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex, my first hetero smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_fictions/pseuds/miss_fictions
Summary: Everyone wondered why Kirigiri and Naegi weren't dating yet, since their feelings for each other were quite obvious.Therefore, a few members of the 77th class had the right push they needed to finally get together... Or so they thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, as I said on my tumblr (follow me, it's miss_faces), I wrote a 100% smut naegiri one-shot, and since I'm bored right now, here it is!!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Everyone in Hope’s Peak Academy was intrigued.

It’s been months since the school reopened and their lives came to a normalized state. Their worries now revolved around making the new students feel safe and maintaining the school functioning, tasks that Naegi, as the new headmaster, fulfilled very well. Of course he had help from all his staff members, but he still had to go through many all nighters to get all the work done. 

Kirigiri, who shares the double occupation of being the vice headmaster and a detective, has been his main company for those all nighters. She always had paperwork or problems to investigate, which allowed little to no time to rest.

Being taken as two workaholics, their coworkers knew that it had to be the main reason in which they never solved their feelings for each other. It was pretty obvious for everyone how they treated each other differently – sweeter, tenderly – so it was unbelievable that they didn’t come to terms about their relationship yet.

That’s when, on a Friday night, they decide to take action on helping the hopeless couple to finally get together.

Well, at least some members of the 77th class, who were tired of seeing them in that state.

“I’m not going to take part in this! They’re my friends, and they’ll be together when the time’s right for them!” Asahina rejected firmly.

“I have no interest in anyone’s love life.” Togami said, after almost ignoring them altogether.

“Huh, you want to drug them? No, that’s wrong! Besides, there’s 30% possibility that they are already together in secret!” Hagakure also denied the plan.

“S-Such dirty intentions… I would enjoy it, if it wasn’t those losers…” Fukawa sounded disgusted.

That left Hanamura, Mioda and Soda with the entire job of scheming and performing their plan. The rest of their class was curious, but they wouldn’t dirt their hands with this risky process.

After they settle everything, Hanamura, the ultimate cook, has the assignment of delivering the aphrodisiac tea – that had the same effect they experimented once while still students – to Kirigiri and Naegi. He’d first have to locate the detective, who always disappeared inside the building to investigate something, since Naegi’s location was known by everyone.

He finds her at the archive, looking for some old documents.

“Excuse me, Kirigiri-san!” He opens the door carefully, carrying the tray with the two cups. “I came to bring you some tea.”

“Oh.” Kirigiri lifts her glance from the papers over the desk to Hanamura. “Thank you, Hanamura-san.”

“It’s a pleasure!” He says excitingly, leaving the cup over the desk. “Make sure to drink it while it’s warm!”

“Of course.” She nods.

“Well, I still need to take this to Naegi-kun, so… Good luck on your job!”

“Thank you.” She says before returning to her work.

After closing the door, he rushes through the corridors and up the stairs to find the headmaster’s office. Once he arrives there, he catches his breath before opening the big door.

“Excuse me, Naegi-kun!”

“Oh, hello there, Hanamura-san!” Naegi greets him with a smile.

“I came to bring you some tea, since you’re working so hard…” He approaches his table, placing the cup over it.

“That’s really nice, thank you!”

“There’s no need to thank me!” He says, passing a hand over the table. “This table is much bigger than the one Kirigiri-san is using to work on…”

“E-Excuse me?” Naegi stutters, confused.

“Nothing! She’s at the archives now, but you might want to wait for her here.”

“Did she tell you she wanted to talk to me?”

“Yeah, sort of.” Hanamura turns around. “Hope you have a good night!”

“Good night for you too.” Naegi replies, still confused.

After succeeding on this task, Hanamura runs to the first floor, meeting Mioda and Soda near the entrance.

“Wooh! There he comes!” The musician says excitingly.

“So, how did it go? Did they drink it?”

“Not yet, but they will.” Hanamura says, confident. “Now, shall we go to the control room to observe if our plan will be succeeded?”

“Huh? This wasn’t on the original plan.” Mioda says.

“That’s ugly, man!” Soda rejects. “Let them be now!”

“Oh my, you’re so boring… You don’t know the pleasure of watching as two people make love…”

“You’re so dirty my ears will fall off!” Mioda places both hands to cover her ears. “Let’s just leave!”

“Yeah, let’s go!”

They drag Hanamura by the arms outside, leaving no one but Kirigiri and Naegi at the school.

~*~

It doesn’t take long until Kirigiri starts feeling… strange.

At first, she couldn’t really say what it was. It was like the room suddenly became too stuffy, making her feel hot. She takes off her heels and stretches, blaming the amount of work she was into, but the feeling only seems to get worse. What could this be? She eyes the empty cup in front of her, realizing it might have something to do with the last thing she drank. What kind of tea was this? She didn’t recognize the taste, being different from everything she tried so far, but it would be expected for the ultimate cook to know some different herbs.

Her body feels so warm that she decides to remove her wine color blazer, feeling just a little of relief. She brings her hair to the front, allowing her neck to breathe, and the single touch of her own fingers in her exposed skin makes her have to contain a moan.

_“What’s going on?”_ She thinks, trying to control her instincts. _“Could it be that…”_

Upon realizing, she quickly stands from her chair, feeling her knees weak, and walks to the door.

_“I need to… warn him…”_

She uses all her strength to contain herself as she walks upstairs, trying to reach the headmaster’s office before it was too late. She believed she could avoid the effects from taking over her if she focused on her own reason, something that never failed her, even in the darkest moments.

Once she arrives there, she opens the big door in a rush.

“Naegi-kun!” She shouts. “Don’t drink that tea!”

But it was already too late. She looks over the headmaster and finds him holding the empty cup with his eyes wide.

“Kirigiri-san?” He blinks a few times, like snapping back to reality. “Hanamura-san told me you wanted to talk to me…”

“I…” Hearing his voice gives her a weird sensation, making her bite her tongue to avoid any sounds from escaping her mouth. “That tea… He put something on it.”

“I… I feel it as well.” Naegi places the cup back on the table and starts undoing his tie. “Why is it so hot in here?”

“I don’t know.” Kirigiri has to fight her own knees from make her falling down. His voice was too much.

“Are you alright?” He stands up from his chair, somewhat worried.

“Don’t…” She moans lightly under her breath.

Hearing her soft moan makes something snap inside Naegi. He looks to the detective and observes her white shirt, noticing that it was transparent enough to see a little of her white bra. It was hypnotizing, but he manages to turn his head, feeling ashamed of looking at her this way.

“Kirigiri-san…” He intended on calling her name in a serious way, but the words escape his lips in a tone full of pleasure.

Her legs fail to obey her, making her walk closer to his table.

“Naegi-kun, I can’t…” She takes support on it, feeling out of air.

He’s not able to prevent himself from turning to glance back to her. She was so close, and her expression was nothing like he ever imagined on seeing on her. She was dominated by lust, and she looked to him as she was begging him to end the distance between them.

He couldn’t… He couldn’t do such thing to Kirigiri-san…

But… He couldn’t control it anymore.

“I’m sorry, Kirigiri-san… I can’t be strong anymore…” He apologizes before going over the table and kissing her.

It’s desperate and messy. Tongues clash together as they inch closer, as if they couldn’t bear to have any distance between their bodies anymore. Kirigiri finds herself climbing over the table to reach the other side, sitting on the edge and allowing Naegi to spread her legs and stand between them. Her tight skirt comes up in the process, making his crotch in contact with her lacy white panties.

He wanted to touch her entirely. He urged to hear her moaning his name in complete pleasure, so he’d make everything he could to make that happen.

His hands lower on her body, gripping her by the waist and pulling her even closer. She answers it by locking her legs around his waist, not allowing him to move away for anything. Then, he starts unbuttoning her shirt, finally coming to see how her bra really is. Matching with her panties, it’s white and lacy, elegant just like her. He could take longer admiring it, but his instincts kick in as he removes her straps, kissing her right shoulder.

“I want to feel you…” Kirigiri asks, pulling his shirt up.

“Right…” He gets just enough distance to be able to discard his shirt on the floor.

She brings him closer again, kissing him feverously and indicating his hand to unclip her bra. He does as she wishes, removing it and abandoning on the floor with his shirt.

Without the unwanted cloth between their bodies, Kirigiri presses herself against Naegi’s chest, bringing him for another kiss. His right hand finds its way to her left breast, cupping it with a light squeeze. She moans loud in his mouth in approval, feeling her panties humid against her skin.

“Naegi-kun…” She barely can speak, feeling desperate. “I can’t hold anymore— Touch me, please.“

Hearing her asking that in such tone feels makes him lose it. He was going to make her yell loud right now.

Getting on his knees, he finds the zipper to open her skirt and pull it down. With only those delicate panties on the way, he starts kissing her lower belly, going down until the elastic band. The teasing makes her heartbeats accelerate even more in anticipation.

“Please hurry…” She pleads, closing her eyes.

Without further provocation, he pulls the elastic down, tracing kisses as he revealed more of her intimacy. She was so ready that the slight touch of his tongue makes her moan loud.

“M-Makoto!” She yells his first name.

That. That was what he wanted so badly. He spreads her legs ever wider and caresses her clit with the tip of his tongue, taking his time on exploring every spot that made her body arch. She places her hand in his head, pulling his hair softly, and it only makes him ever more eager to feel her.

“I’m—“ She says eventually, puffy. “I’m about to—“

She doesn’t manage to finish her words as pleasure hits her. Instinctively she pulls Naegi’s hair in a strong way, but she doesn’t notice it in time, feeling her body numb and her mind go blank.

Seeing she was done for now, Naegi climbs up again, kissing her neck and allowing her to recover.

“Sorry for pulling your hair…” She mumbles hoarsely.

“Don’t be.” He goes up and kisses her ear, holding her by the waist. “I still have more to give you.”

“More…?” She feels her body becoming sensitive again.

“Tell me when you’re ready.”

Naegi sounded so dominant that she never imagined seeing him this way. The prospect of having him taking over her completely makes her place her hand on the back of his neck, bringing him closer again.

“I’m always ready.” She moans in his ear, making him thrilled.

In a steady movement, he makes her lie down on the table, climbing on top of her. Suddenly Hanamura’s words start making sense when he commented about the table’s size… It was simply perfect for this.

Kirigiri doesn’t contain a gasp, anxious to allow him to do what he wants with her. She helps him out of his pants and boxers, in which he kicks off with his feet, and proceeds to place her legs around his body.

She feels his boner against her, indicating how anxious he was to take action, and pulls him in for a deep kiss. The way his naked body pressures her against the wooden table makes her sure she’s completely ready for more.

“Grab a condom…” She says.

“In which drawer it is?” Naegi asks, climbing off her to reach it.

“Third, I guess.”

He finds the open package there and grabs one, rushing back over her body holding it in his mouth.

“Want to do the honors?” He asks between his teeth, making her chuckle.

“Of course, headmaster.”

She takes off her gloves before grabbing the condom from him, since this task would be impossible with gloves on. After opening the package, she lowers her hand to put the condom on him. His body flinches with her touch, and she makes sure she provokes him as she slips it completely over his cock.

“You’re such a tease…” He says, bending down to kiss her.

“Punish me for it.” She brings her hands up his neck, pulling him closer.

Following as she said, he slides his right hand along her body, finding her entrance. He gently stimulates her clit again before carefully slipping one finger in, making her close her eyes and her body tremble. She was so wet that his second finger slips in with the same ease as the first.

“I’m ready, Makoto—“ She moans in his ear.

“What do you want me to do?” He provokes.

“You know—“ Her voice breaks as he moves his fingers inside her. “I want you inside me!”

Grinning at her request, he removes his fingers and carefully begins penetrating her with his erection. Even though he was so anxious for this, he goes as slowly as possible, allowing her body to get used to his presence. But, just like it was with his fingers, she was so ready that he slips in easily, as if their bodies fit each other.

Once he’s completely in, he starts moving in a slow rhythm, making the table rattle. He kisses her fully, increasing the velocity, until they’re both sweating and panting. She comes a few seconds before him, his warmth inside her just completing her wave of pleasure.

Naegi feels his arm weak and collapses over her, breathing on her neck.

“This was…” He says between his pants. “Gosh, this was amazing.”

“Indeed.” She catches her breath as well.

“I’m so tired I can’t move.” He chuckles in her ear.

Giggling as well, she hugs him tenderly, and so they take a moment to recover.

~*~

Therefore, the moment that was supposed to last a few minutes lasts for around two hours, as they drift in sleep after finding a good position in each other’s arms. Naegi is the first to wake up, taking a while to take in his surroundings and his current situation.

“W-What?!” He’d sit up if Kirigiri wasn’t lying with her head on his arm, still asleep.

He looks down and his face burns as he sees they’re both completely naked. Embarrassed, he closes his eyes, not wanting to look to her body too much. Like this, he slowly shakes her awake.

“Kyouko…” He calls her softly by the first name.

She wakes up lazily, blinking her eyes for a few seconds, and frowns when she finds Naegi with his eyes shut in front of her.

“What happened?” She looks around, realizing where they were and their state. “… oh.”

“Is that your reaction?” Naegi opens one of his eyes to face her. “We’re naked over my table, how did this happen?”

“I remember now…” Kirigiri sits up, making Naegi cover his face with his hands to not see anything. “Hanamura gave us a weird tea. I tried warning you, but it was already too late.”

Naegi sits up as well, trembling and still hiding his face.

“H-How? What kind of tea was that?”

“I believe he found some sort of aphrodisiac herb.” She places her hand on her chin, thinking.

“W-What? H-How could he--!” Naegi feels flustered.

She looks at him and clicks her tongue, annoyed.

“Would you please stop hiding your face?”

“I can’t! You’re completely naked, and I—“

“It’s not like it’s the first time we did it.” She rolls her eyes.

“Yes, but—it was always so quick, in the middle of our all nighters… And we never saw each other so… naked…”

“Open your eyes right now.” She demands.

Gulping dryly, Naegi removes his hand from his face, showing how red he was.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that… I… I’m embarrassed.” He says, looking to her face.

“About what?”

“I wasn’t gentle with you. I’m—so sorry for letting this tea take control over my actions—“

“Makoto, it’s fine.” She clarifies, somehow amused.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, you didn’t.” She reassures him, placing her hand over his. “In fact, I found it very enjoyable. I’m usually the one dominating, so this was a nice change.”

He keeps looking to her face, feeling it getting warmer and warmer.

“Kyouko--!!!” He brings her into a hug. “I’m so sorry…”

“About what?” She chuckles, amused.

“You should have told me that you want me to dominate as well… It’s just… I always get so nervous when we’re doing these things, that I just allow you to do everything…”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love being in control. But sometimes I may ask you to take control as well, so please do it accordingly.”

“I’ll try.” He faces her, determined.

They break into a smile and exchange a soft kiss.

“We should get dressed. I guess we can call it a night.” Kirigiri suggests.

“Right.” Naegi nods, still a little flustered.

Kirigiri leaves the table and grabs the clothes on the floor, placing them over the table. They get dressed and try to organize the table, putting all the stuff back in place. Once they’re done, the detective makes her way towards Naegi, bringing him into a hug.

“What’s up?” He hugs her back, caressing her back softly.

“Nothing.” She shakes her head. “It’s just that I was very angry at Hanamaru when I realized what he gave us, but now I don’t feel like it was that bad. I’m still going to reprimand him on Monday, but I’m looking forward to receiving more attention from you.”

Naegi blushes with her words.

“I’ll try to stop being so nervous.” He says, breathing in her scent. “I want to make you feel good.”

“Let’s make each other good. No more lap quickies in your office, let’s take some real time together.”

“Uh…” Naegi stutters. “I do like when we do it here, feels excitingly dangerous…”

“Is that so?” She bends away for some inches to be able to face him.

“Yeah, when you come and lock the door behind your back, with that look on your face…” He says, remembering these moments. “Then you pull my chair and climbs over me, pushing my head back to kiss me...”

“That certainly is nice.” She bites her lower lip. “I’m glad no one found out about us yet.”

“That’s thanks to you for being sneaky.”

“That’s right. I always pick the safest moments…” She nods smartly. “Well, why don’t we go to the headmaster’s room for now?”

“That’s a good idea.”

 They leave the room and walk downstairs to the dorms hand in hand, enjoying how the corridors were for them only in that time of the night.

~*~

First thing on Monday morning, Kyouko heads to the kitchen to look for Hanamura. She finds him saying inappropriate things to one of the students, making her have to reprimand him.

“I’m sorry, Kirigiri-san…” He apologizes, blushing. “You look very lovely today! Did something good happen?”

“I beg your pardon?” She frowns. “Anyway, I will have to apprehend all of your aphrodisiac herbs, they’re inappropriate for school grounds.”

“W-What?!” He yells. “I—I don’t have such thing—“

“There’s no use in lying. Just hand them to me.”

“D-Did it work, then?” He lifts an eyebrow curiously.

“Hanamura-san.” She crosses her arms, glaring at his face. “Give them now.”

Scared, he just walks to his cabinet, finds the right bottle, and gives it to her.

“Thank you for being conforming.”

She exits the kitchen with the bottle in her hands, hiding a satisfied smirk.

_“I’ll let Makoto get used to being dominant, but sometimes a little push won’t do him bad…”_  She thinks as she heads back to her abandoned work on Friday.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I actually never wrote hetero smut before, so please comment with your feedbacks~  
> I hope to see you again on the next chapter of Hope's Peak University <3


End file.
